


Calendrier de l'Avent - OS Shadowhunters

by MissPsyche



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPsyche/pseuds/MissPsyche
Summary: C'est l'Avent et en cette période de l'année, on a souvent un calendrier de l'Avent avec des chocolats ou des petites cadeaux. Alors pourquoi ne pas en faire un sur plusieurs fanfictions. Ce recueil fera donc partie de la série "Calendrier de l'Avent". Il y a 5 livres différents pour 5 fandoms.Shadowhunters, second fandoms du calendrier.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Le cœur de ma vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte vient d'une idée de défi du serveur Discord : l'enfer de Dante.  
> C'est **SlythLou** ma bêta adorée, qui a corrigé ce texte.

Magnus Bane, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn avait décidé de faire son marché. C'était rare pour une personne comme lui de faire le marché, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non à son mari. Son si beau et agréable mari, Alec Lightwood, un jeune chasseur d'ombre. Un couple assez particulier, une créature obscure avec un shadowhunter, mais l'amour était imprévisible et personne ne savait sur qui elle allait tomber. Si aujourd'hui ils faisaient ensemble le marché c'est parce qu'Alec voulait voir à quoi ressemblait celui qui se déroulait pendant l'Avent, pour préparer le Réveillon de Noël. 

Le jeune couple passait à côté des différents chalets présents sur la place pour tenter de trouver ce qui conviendrait au sorcier. Ils virevoltaient dans tous les sens de partout sans se préoccuper des terrestres. Magnus cherchait hâtivement quelque chose que même son mari n'avait pas idée. Alec prenait le temps de regarder les légumes proposés sur les étales, il y vit des carottes et des petits sachets de biscuit avec des verres joliment décorés. Il voulut voir ce stand de plus près et lâcha la main de Magnus pour le laisser partir plus loin. Le jeune shadowhunter fut rapidement seul et se dirigea vers le stand de carottes. 

Il avança vers la dame qui était derrière ses articles et observa attentivement chaque verre pour essayer de découvrir ce que signifiaient leurs dessins. Soudain, il sursauta en entendant la dame lui dire :  
“Bonjour jeune homme ! Quelque chose vous ferait plaisir ?”  
Le Lightwood avait oublié qu’il n’avait pas activé sa rune d’invisibilité.  
“Euh… Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit-il hésitant.  
\- Ce sont des petites affaires pour l’arrivée du Père Noël. Voyez-vous, ces verres décorés sont pour le lait avec les biscuits pour le Père Noël et les carottes pour ses rennes. Vous mettez ça au pied du sapin et c’est parfait pour les enfants.” 

Alec pensa tout de suite à Max, son magnifique fils. Il serait heureux de pouvoir faire ça. Alors, le jeune chasseur d’ombre demanda :  
“Puis-je avoir un de vos verres, le plus beau et un paquet de biscuit. Je ne suis pas sûre que les carottes supportent le voyage jusqu’à New York.”  
Il rit et la vendeuse lui répondit en riant :  
“D’accord ! Vous venez de loin dites moi.  
\- En effet, je suis en vacances avec mon mari.  
\- Mari qui est juste là, dit Magnus qui venait d’arriver dernière Alec en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou, jaloux.”  
La femme les regarda l’un après l’autre avant de répliquer :  
“J’espère que vous vous plaisez à Paris.”

Alec récupéra le sac en papier que la vendeuse lui tendait en lui donnant l’argent qu’il devait. Puis, il repartit avec son mari après avoir salué la dame. Quelque minutes plus tard, Alec se mit face à Magnus et s'exclama :  
“C’était quoi cette crise de jalousie ? Je t’aime et je t’interdis d’en douter.  
\- Euh… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, rougit-il avant de reprendre, je suis jaloux parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.”  
Le chasseur d’ombre regarda le sorcier droit dans les yeux avant de passer sa main dans la nuque de son mari et de l'embrasser passionnément au milieu de ce marché de Noël Parisien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS sont :  
>  **Thème du défi festif 2 :** Marché  
>  **Fruit et légume du 20/09/20 au 26/09/20 :** Carotte  
>  **Couple du 11/11/2020 :** Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters)  
>  **CREATURE 38 :** Sorcière  
>  **Deux cent soixante-troisième baiser :** Un baiser dans le cou  
>  **je t’aime 35 :** Je t’aime et je t’interdis d’en douter  
>  **Je ne peux pas 6 :** Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi  
>  **ACTION 293 :** Se promener au marché de Noël  
>  **Titre du 26/11/2020 :** Le cœur de ma(la) vie


	2. La chasse à l'homme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte vient d'une idée de défi du serveur Discord : l'enfer de Dante.  
> Je remercie beaucoup **Julia13verseau** qui a corrigé ce OS.

Maryse et Robert Lightwood devaient aller faire leur course pour approvisionner l'Institut. Mais ils devaient emmener leurs deux enfants : Alexander et Isabelle avec eux. Une peur pour les deux parents qui connaissait leur fille qui ne savait pas tenir en place contrairement à son frère qui était assez réservé. Ils n'avaient pas le choix de toute évidence. Maryse appela son mari et Alec et leur dit :  
"Vous ne lâchez pas Isabelle d'une semelle !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie.  
\- D'accord Maman !"  
Maryse sourit aux deux hommes de sa vie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre dans la voiture direction le magasin. Maryse expliqua à Isabelle :  
"Ma chérie, il faudra que tu restes avec Papa et Alexander quand on sera dans le magasin.  
\- Oui maman, répondit la jeune fille de 5 ans d'une voix innocente."  
La boutique était bondée de monde en ce milieu du mois de décembre. Robert tenait fermement la main de sa fille et Alexander était à côté d'eux. Toute la famille avançait prudemment dans les rayons de la grande surface.

Maryse faisait ses courses en prenant ce qu'elle avait besoin. Elle se retourna vers son mari et son fils. D'un coup, son regard se durcit et exprima une colère immense. Elle hurla presque :  
"Où est-elle ? Je vous avais dit de ne pas la lâcher !"  
Alec baissa la tête, honteux de ne pas avoir réussi la mission de garder sa sœur. Robert, sans attendre une seconde ce mit à parcourir le magasin en appelant Isabelle. Maryse suivit en tirant son fils par la main et en faisant la même chose que son mari. Ils parcouraient tous les trois les rayons.

Ils devaient avoir fait trois fois le tour du magasin quand ils commencèrent à désespérer. Maryse était dans une colère noire, elle en voulait à son mari d'avoir perdu leur fille alors qu'elle les avait prévenus. Elle était aussi inquiète pour son deuxième enfant. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa fille dans un magasin de terrestre. Soudain, Alexander s'arrêta violemment. Sa mère, qui lui tenait toujours la main, s'arrêta. Le jeune garçon montra du doigt les deux petites chaussures noires de sa sœur cachée derrière des vêtements.

Maryse avança dans les rayons de vêtements, se mit face à sa fille et décala les robes moulantes bleues nuit pour serrer Isabelle dans ses bras. La jeune fille annonça tristement :  
"Maman, je jouais à cache-cache avec papa.  
\- Mais, ma chérie, tu l'as dit à papa.  
\- Ah non, j'ai oublié.  
\- Ma chérie, il ne faut pas faire ça, nous avons mis très longtemps à te retrouver.  
\- Je suis désolé maman, finit la petite fille en baissant les yeux."  
Maryse prit la main de sa fille et elle la tira dans le magasin pour retrouver Robert dans un des rayons.

Tout le monde était soulagé d'avoir retrouvé Isabelle. Mais les courses n'étaient toujours pas terminées. La mère de la petite famille ne lâcha pas d'une semelle la plus jeune. Ce fut seulement une demi-heure plus tard que leur course se termina. Ils repartirent la direction l'Institut heureux de ne pas avoir perdu un autre enfant dans le magasin. Ils avaient aussi fait le choix de ne plus emmener leurs enfants en période de Noël dans un magasin même s'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils avaient eu tellement peur de perdre leur fille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS sont :  
>  **Thème du défi festif 9 :** Course  
>  **La revisite des Martines 2 :** [Perso] fait ses courses  
>  **Défi pour soi-même :** Écrire sur une famille  
>  **La vie des parents :** Robert/Maryse : L'enfant a voulu joué à cache cache avec son père sauf qu'il ne l'a pas prévenu. Résultat les parents le cherchent pendant trois plombes pensant qu'il a disparu   
> **Prompt 80 :** "Où est-elle ? Je vous avais dit de ne pas la lacher !"  
>  **ACTION 106 :** Faire ses courses  
>  **Titre du 30/10/2020 :** La chasse à l'homme


	3. Mon beau sapin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte vient d'une idée de défi du serveur Discord : l'enfer de Dante.  
> Je remercie ma bêta **Julia13verseau** pour la correction de ce texte.

Jace Herondale était assis dans sa capsule de transport pour aller au service de récupération. Quelques jours plus tôt, Alec Lightwood, son parabatai avait passé commande pour décorer le Sapin de Noël de cette année. Il avait choisi les toutes nouvelles boules de Noël sorties quelques semaines plutôt. Un coup qui laissa un sacré trou dans le porte-monnaie numérique de l'Institut. Mais les Lightwood avait justifié ça en disant que les membres de l'Institut avaient besoin de bonne humeur en ces temps froids et durs.

Ils y avaient de plus en plus d'activités démoniaques à New York ces derniers temps et les chasseurs d'ombres devaient sans cesse lutter contre les démons qui arrivaient. Jace faisait en sorte de s'entraîner le plus possible avec Alec et Izzy, la sœur d'Alec et sa sœur de cœur, afin d’être le plus performant possible. Quelques secondes plus tard, il arriva enfin au lieu souhaité. Il ouvrit une fenêtre de sa capsule transparente pour que le robot dernier cri du service puisse scanner la puce à l'intérieur de son bras et lui donner sa commande.

Il prit la boîte qui était tendue vers lui et il la posa derrière lui dans l'espace que la capsule créée. Il retourna à l'Institut en seulement 2 minutes alors qu'il aurait mis plus d'une heure avec les moyens de transport du siècle précédent. En 2237, on utilisait des capsules transparentes mais solides et sécuritaires qui se déplaçaient automatiquement en prenant en compte les autres capsules, le temps et les aléas naturels. Il n'y avait plus aucun accident depuis des dizaines d'années et la pollution due aux transports n'existait plus.

Toutes les capsules fonctionnaient à l'électricité et étaient offertes par l'État à toutes personnes de 18 ans. Jace comme Alec en avait eu une comme les enfants de leur âge. Depuis, ils en profitaient pour se déplacer plus vite dans la ville notamment pour les missions. Ou simplement pour se déplacer en ville, même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire : à part aller à l'espace culturel pour aller voir un spectacle, un concert ou un musée virtuel de façon solitaire pour mieux apprécier l’évènement. Tout ce qui était lié à la culture était devenu virtuel.

Une fois de retour à l'Institut, il récupéra la boîte contenant les boules de Noël, ramassa la capsule qui ne mesurait que deux centimètres maintenant et l'accrocha sur son porte clé. Il monta dans le bureau de Maryse et lui donna la boîte. Elle la posa sur sa table, l’ouvrit et en sortit des anneaux de 5 centimètres de diamètre. Elle accrocha une des boules de Noël dans le Sapin avec ses 4 enfants et des dessins holographiques apparurent presque aussitôt. Une fois l’arbre décoré, la femme changea les dessins et les couleurs de chaque décoration.

Le soir venu, tout le monde resta à regarder le Sapin briller de mille feux. Max Lightwood s'amusait à rendre différentes chaque boules de Noël en gardant des couleurs qui allaient ensemble. Il avait même réussi à créer une boule de Noël qui ressemblait à une boule de neige. Il avait programmé cela sur un des anneaux que sa mère avait gardés pour qu'il puisse le démonter et en faire ce qu'il voulait. Ses parents étaient fiers du résultat. Tout le monde était heureux, toute la famille était réunie autour du sapin technologique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS sont :  
>  **Thème du défi festif 10 :** Boules (de neige, de Noël)  
>  **Changement d'époque 17 :** Jace Herondale (Shadowhunter) – Époque futuriste (XXIIe siècle)  
>  **La faune et la flore du 01/12/2020 :** Le sapin  
>  **Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°192** \- Contrainte : Faire le sapin de Noël - 5perso max  
>  **Titre du 04/12/2020 :** Mon beau sapin


	4. Un vampire à adopter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte vient d'une idée de défi du serveur Discord : l'enfer de Dante.

Isabelle Ligthwood avait un rendez-vous avec Raphaël. Elle aimait beaucoup ces moments avec lui. Leur activité ensemble était devenue une drogue aussi bien pour lui comme pour elle. Depuis le Yin fen donnait par Aldertree, Isabelle ne pouvait plus se passer de ces moments avec le vampire et ce dernier avait du mal à résister au sang de la femme, une drogue pour lui comme le venin de vampire pour elle. 

Arrivée à leur lieu de rendez-vous, la shadowhunters se posa sur le canapé du vampire et attendit quelques secondes avant que ce dernier apparaisse. Raphaël ne pensait pas qu’un jour quelqu’un l’aimerait, il n’était pas la meilleure personne au monde. Il aimait cette ange, énormément, mais il était sûr qu’elle non. Elle faisait comme avec les autres, elle ne lui montrait pas plus d’amour qu’aux hommes qu’elle côtoyait autrement. 

Après quelques instants de discussion, la fille au sang d'ange demanda :  
“ Quel est le moment que tu préfères le plus ?  
\- ......Honnêtement ? La fois où on s'est assis dans ce petit parking de merde tard dans la nuit, en mangeant ces chips dégoûtantes de la station-service avec le panneau cassé, répondit-il.  
\- ......Sérieusement ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que c'était la première fois que je te voyais sourire pour de vrai.”  
La femme rougit furieusement. Elle revenait d’une mission ce jour-là.

Elle finit claquer son fouet son un fauteuil pour qu’il se range en rond sur le meuble. Puis elle avança vers le vampire qui s’était posé sur le canapé. L'ange assit à califourchon sur les genoux de Raphaël l’embrassa passionnément avant de lui chuchoter :  
“Je t’aime bien plus que ma propre vie”  
Le vampire rougit et serra la femme contre lui en mettant sa tête dans son cou pour lui faire des suçons tendit qu’Isabelle lui disait d’arrêter, car à ça allait se voir. 

Puis il commença à la mordre dans le cou mais plus vers l’épaule pour ne pas que la trace se voit après. Isabelle laissa sa tête retomber en arrière. Le vampire lui fit un bisou derrière l'oreille avant de lui murmurait :  
“Tu es la seule personne que j'ai aimée, que j'aime et que j'aimerai. Ne l'oubli jamais. Merci mon ange de m’avoir fait changer d’avis sur l’amour”  
La chasseuse d’ombre laissa sa tête se poser dans le cou de Raphaël. 

Elle l’interrogea :  
"Ça veut dire que l’on est en couple ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu es mon premier petit-ami.”  
La femme s’endormit blottie contre son copain. Elle avait l’air si mignonne quand elle dormait. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la femme fatale qu’elle laissait paraître. Raphaël ne voulait pas fermer les yeux de peur de lui faire mal ou de faire une bêtise. Il la regarda donc toute la nuit. Il la serra très fort contre lui. Elle lui avait montré que malgré tout le temps où il a était seul des personnes pouvaient l’aimer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS sont :  
>  **Thème du défi festif 20 :** Anges  
>  **Cap ou pas cap n°2380 :** écrire l'un des textes du calendrier de l'avent sans jamais utiliser le mot "Noël" ?  
>  **je t’aime 7 :** Je t’aime bien plus que ma propre vie  
>  **ACTION 139 :** Faire claquer un fouet  
>  **La première fois** que j'ai un petit-ami  
>  **Dialogue 4 :**  
>  Personne A : "Quel est le moment que tu préfères le plus ?  
> Personne B : "......Honnêtement ? La fois où on s'est assis dans ce petit parking de merde tard dans la nuit, en mangeant ces chips dégoûtantes de la station-service avec le panneau cassé."  
> Personne A : "......Sérieusement ? Pourquoi ?"  
> Personne B : "Parce que c'était la première fois que je te voyais sourire pour de vrai.  
>  **Situation 36 :** Un personnage A dort tandis qu'un personnage B reste réveillé de peur de faire des choses stupides en dormant  
>  **Prompt 124 :** « Tu es la seule personne que j'ai aimée, que j'aime et que j'aimerai. Ne l'oubli jamais. »  
>  **CREATURE 18 :** Vampire  
>  **Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°103 -** Ecrire une scène avec un vampire  
>  **Mignonnerie du 25/10/2020 :** A est un vampire et est seul depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour croire que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer. B est amoureux de A, et est bien déterminé à lui prouver le contraire.  
>  **Mot du 07/07/2020 :** Vampire  
>  **Titre du 25/10/2020 :** "Un vampire à adopter"  
>  **Vol su défi : ACTION 22 :** Mordre quelqu'un  
> 


End file.
